Greed
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Having the Rakuzan captain's body was no longer enough for the blue haired phantom - He had to have it all. Lemon, one-shot.


**Title:** Greed

 **Summary:** Having the Rakuzan captain's body was no longer enough for the blue haired phantom - He had to have it all. Lemon, one-shot.

 **Rating:** The M rating is for sex. If you do not like Yaoi, do not read.

* * *

He had been swept away multiple times before.

This time was not much different from the rest – That was at least what Kuroko thought.

Even though it probably was not something the rest of his teammates were aware of, or wanted to acknowledge, the seemingly oblivious Tetsuya Kuroko, was a boy with needs - needs that probably most boys his age had, but not all had the opportunity to act out on.

It had all started with his former captain, Seijuro Akashi, showing interest in him during his time at Teikō. At first, it had started as something completely innocent – they were teammates, friends and Akashi was before anything else Kuroko's respected captain. The red haired boy's kind heart and strong-willed mind was something that Kuroko admired deeply and he could not thank the male enough for letting Kuroko discover his talent.

However, that fateful day where Akashi _changed_ , things between the two started to grow in a completely different direction. What started as mutual respect and friendship, took a more _primal_ turn.

Whenever Akashi had the opportunity to, he would touch him. Not in the lewd fashion, that both of them were used to today, but simply subtle touches to get his attention and narrow the physical gap between the two.

It could be a hand at his shoulder, delicate fingers at his cheek or an occasional light kiss here and there when no one would see it… Kuroko gradually felt how his parades would slip, and he succumbed, with time, to the red haired captain's advances. They drowned each other in that reciprocated lust that they now frequently shared in secrecy.

Kuroko wondered why they had never made any official agreement about their 'relationship'. Whenever they were together, Akashi would either brush it off, change the topic or make his lithe body writhe in mind-shattering pleasures that made the blue haired boy forget for the moment being.

Were they really just using each other for mere sex? Kuroko did not want to face it. Because when the phantom really took the time to reflect on it all, he remembered how his heart would clench tightly whenever they were together. A warm feeling would gather at the pit of his stomach, and his mind would be filled of the red head's every actions hours, days, months following their meetings. This could simply not be just sex.

Like multiple times before, the two young males had found the nearest empty locker-room while both of their respective teams were having a break – Akashi leading the way with slow deliberate steps.

Kuroko watched his back intensely. Even though they were not much broader than his own, he felt like the Rakuzan captain's shoulders were able to carry the world if they truly wanted to. He felt jealous of his ability to lead others. He felt weak in comparison, though he deep down knew that the two of them could not be so easily compared. It would be like comparing the sun to the moon.

He studied the big blue letters spread across the back of Akashi's jacket, _'Rakuzan'_. For some reason, it stung to see his captain not wearing the Teikō uniform anymore. He knew those days were in the past; however, the blue haired phantom could not quite get used to seeing his previous captain on an opposing team.

More than anything, he just wanted for the two of them to play _together_ again.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko muttered under his breath, as the two of them entered the locker-room. Akashi paused for a few deliberate seconds, before finally closing the door after them.

A small sigh crossed his lips; "I thought we agreed on you using my first name when we were alone." He sounded disappointed.

The slightly taller male approached Kuroko with slow calculating steps. Kuroko watched him intensely behind sky blue eyes – meeting the captain's gaze head-on.

"Seijuro…" He rephrased upon realizing his mistake. It had been a while since the two of them had the opportunity to meet in private. Kuroko guessed the whole 'Akashi-kun' façade had simply stuck to him this time around…

Akashi's gaze did not waver the least. His two-colored eyes lowered slightly to study the smaller male, before he quickly allowed a small smile to graze his lips. Placing a finger at Kuroko's bottom lips and leaning in closer to steal a kiss, Akashi asked; "Do you suddenly not want to do it?"

Kuroko met Akashi's lips eagerly, tippy-toeing to better meet the slightly taller boy. He snaked his arms around the Rakuzan captain's neck, in order to keep him closer. Akashi's mouth felt warm and wet and delicious in so many unexplainable ways. It was a familiar feeling, as the red haired captain always had been keen on kissing for some reason.

"It's not that…" Kuroko muttered in between the brief moments where their lips were not connected. Akashi had always been the dominant of the two – his tongue ravaging the phantom's hot mouth, with a natural greediness, exploring the delicious areas of the blue haired boy he already knew so well, but always felt the need to mark over and over again.

Kuroko felt the tugging of Akashi's fingers intertwined in his blue hair, and an empty clank sounded when the blue haired boy was caught flush between an empty locker and the demanding body of the Rakuzan captain. Like always, Akashi's body felt warm and oddly… safe.

He was probably the only one who would feel comfortable in such close proximity with the feared Rakuzan captain, and that was exactly why he had the courage to speak his mind where others would have remained silent.

"Seijuro." Kuroko insisted once more, the feeling of the captain's warm body stood in stark contrast to the cold hard surface of the locker. The blue haired boy instinctively snuck cold hands beneath the Rakuzan captain's shirt - feeling the red haired boy's abs beneath his palms. He inwardly cursed himself, for finding it so hard to speak up.

In fact, he was so slow at forming the words in his head, that Akashi beat him to it.

"What is it, Tetsuya? Did you lose your voice?" The slightly teasing tone was evident in the captain's voice, as he moved from the phantom's warm mouth to place greedy kisses along Kuroko's neck and collarbone. The blue haired boy shivered visibly in anticipation as he felt the captain's tongue explore the sensitive area. "You have my attention, if you want to say anything it'll have to be now before I consume you completely."

Kuroko exposed his neck fully to Akashi – keeping his palms resting on the captain's abs motionlessly as he tried putting into words what he had been thinking the last few times they had been together. The captain's seductive words, made it even harder to form the words.

"I feel bad for keeping this a secret from the others…"

Akashi looked up from the sweet spot at the crook of Kuroko's neck – his actions momentarily ceasing. His eyes did not change the least, they were still dangerously intense, and Kuroko felt like he perhaps should have just kept the thought to himself.

"Why?" He simply asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What we do in private shouldn't really concern our teams."

Kuroko sighed deeply. "Maybe you're right, Seijuro… but…" He started. "Why don't we just make it official? It would spare us the effort of finding these deserted places whenever we want to have the smallest amount of contact. It's bothersome." In reality, Kuroko was not so sure anymore. He loved all the members of the Seirin team; he even loved his old teammates. To have a secret relationship with Akashi, the one they were all trying to somehow defeat and own up to, just felt slightly wrong.

Kuroko guessed his inner moral compass was simply too strong… at least compared to Akashi's, who had never expressed any discomfort from their relationship.

"You know they would not approve."

Kuroko met the captain's gaze, his two colored eyes dangerously intense. Kuroko knew that look too well.

They had done it so many times before and that look was the look of a certain Rakuzan captain getting slightly impatient. Kuroko knew what was coming to him. Flashbacks to some of their previous sessions played in the back of his head. Kuroko could not help but blush lightly which, of course, did not go by unnoticed.

"Tetsuya… you are so honest." Akashi whispered lowly, a faint smile forming at the corner of his mouth upon seeing the light pink color adorn the other's cheeks. His hands descended to the rim of the blue haired boy's pants. "As a reward, I will be good to you."

Kuroko gasped suddenly, when a firm warm hand found hold at the sensitive flesh tugged away in his pants. He felt himself harden instantly by the mere touch, and he looked to Akashi with pleading sky blue eyes.

The red haired captain started stroking the area slowly; his masterful treatment was evidence enough that the two of them knew each other's bodies a bit too well. "I can understand why you would feel bad about having this secret with me." Akashi started; not stopping his treatment of the blue haired boy while speaking. "But I would really appreciate it if this still stayed between the two of us."

Kuroko felt his knees buckle with every painstakingly slow stroke of the captain's firm hand. He placed his arms around Akashi's shoulders – hoping to find support himself, should his knees truly give out. "Why?" He managed to speak in between heated breaths. Despite the slow nature of the strokes, Kuroko could feel a familiar warmth gradually gathering at the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes to fully appreciate the feeling.

"It is not just our teams that would disapprove - our relationship isn't accepted by society either." Akashi stated calmly, while he applied more pressure to Kuroko's sensitive area. His grab grew firmer, and the red head was rewarded with a deep groan from the blue haired boy. "Being in the position I am in, and with the future I have ahead of me, it would create quite an uproar should I reveal my true nature."

Kuroko knew this too well. Akashi, coming from a prosperous background, did not intend to jeopardize his future, by announcing his sexual preference to the world. Kuroko, on the other hand, really had nothing to lose… Sometimes Kuroko wished that the captain would be less logical and just _feel_ more. He should do what felt right, not what logically was right… perhaps that would be too much to ask of him. _Right?_

"Besides…" Akashi placed a soft kiss on Kuroko's cheek as he continued to please the blue haired boy with his hand. The captain did not buckle the least, even though Kuroko was supporting himself by resting fully on his shoulders… to feel the blue haired boy shiver and writhe beneath him, was something that the red head truly enjoyed. It made him feel powerful and in control. "It seems like you enjoy it this way – having to keep it a secret, knowing that what we have is just between the two of us."

Kuroko's body began to shake with the increased pressure, and with it, he also lost the ability to speak coherently. "Sei-" He gasped, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. "D-don't stop..."

Akashi picked up the pace by Kuroko's request – his strokes growing harder and faster, but still keeping the sense of control that Akashi always had during their session. He never grew frantic.

Akashi smiled to him himself and whispered softly into the blue haired boy's ear, "I won't, Tetsuya."

The feeling of Akashi's breath against his ear was the final straw to send Kuroko across the edge. Waves of intense pleasure washed across him, and if it were not because of the support from Akashi's shoulders, he would definitely have hit the floor. He clung to the Rakuzan captain, burrowing his small fingers into his jacket, focusing solely on the intense pleasure as it hit him hard, only to gradually subdue into a soft warm fuzzy feeling.

Kuroko gasped heavily, small droplets of sweat appearing on his face in the aftermaths of his orgasm.

"Good boy." He heard Akashi speak into his ear – the captain's firm grip slowly lessening. "Turn around."

Kuroko knew that it was meant as an order despite the relatively soft tone of the captain. Kuroko did not particularly mind, and in reality Akashi did not have to command him like he did. He slowly let go of Akashi's shoulders, first testing whether his legs could carry him, before momentarily looking into Akashi's eyes.

He was rewarded with a coy smile from the red head, and his two colored eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I want to watch that beautiful back of yours."

That familiar pink shade instantly returned to Kuroko's cheeks by the sudden compliment. He felt the captain's hands move from his waist onto the small of his back. Akashi's fingers were delicate and teasing against the sensitive area, and Kuroko slowly obliged to the previous request, by placing his hands on the locker – literarily, turning his back on the Rakuzan captain.

Akashi slowly moved his hands to the edge of Kuroko's basketball shirt – pulling it over his head in one swift motion – revealing wide expanses of milky white skin. Akashi had always found Kuroko's body highly fascinating. He had a lean almost fragile build that perplexed the Rakuzan captain. To know what skills resided in that same body only made that burning fascination grow.

Kuroko shivered visibly when those familiar hands once more roamed his body – slowly caressing the small of Kuroko's back, before moving onto his small round buttocks. The Rakuzan captain was notorious for taking his sweet time – never was he in a hurry. It almost felt like the captain was exploring his body all anew every time they were together.

"Despite what I said… if I were to announce our relationship to the public…" Akashi started – Making Kuroko immediately turn his head in surprise. "Would that please you?"

Kuroko inhaled sharply, when Akashi slowly inserted his ring finger into him. The red head bent slightly to place soft kisses along Kuroko's back while he continued to make room for what was to come. The feeling of the captain's lips against his skin, soothed the blue haired boy despite the intrusive feeling that only increased by the second. Akashi knew just what to do, to make him relax despite the slight pain that started to climb with the introduction of another finger.

"It would…" Kuroko managed to answer in between moans. "Very much so…"

Akashi hummed lightly against his ear in acknowledgement, before adding a third finger, stretching the blue haired boy to the point where he literally could not take it anymore.

"Seijuro, Please." He pleaded, his breath growing rigid.

"Please what, Tetsuya?"

This again… Kuroko could not help but feel frustrated and embarrassed by Akashi's demands. To spell out what he wanted always made him feel slightly uncomfortable. It would not be the first time he put such dirty words into his mouth, but it always made his heart flutter in both guilt and excitement.

However, Kuroko needing Akashi as much as he currently did, obeyed the merciless captain's whim.

"I want…" Kuroko muttered, visibly embarrassed. "I want you to fill me… for you to be one with me…"

Akashi chuckled lightly by the words, positioning himself to enter the slightly smaller boy. Kuroko tried to relax, but could not help but tense as well – bracing himself for the first wave of pain.

Akashi placed his free hand on the small of Kuroko's back – applying enough pressure to make the blue haired boy curve his back to ease the position they were in. Furthermore, the view was extremely erotic; Kuroko, hands splayed across the locker, curved lean back, and the vulnerable pleading looks the blue haired boy sent Akashi from time to time. It took every fiber of Akashi's being to not just shove all the way in and fuck the smaller boy senseless in that moment.

However, that was not what this was about anymore. Not this time.

"Then that is what I will do…" Akashi stated, keeping his voice as calm as he could, while easing himself slowly inside of the blue haired boy. The fact that his words were also directed at him making their relationship official, may have slipped by the blue haired boy unnoticed… but right now, it didn't matter.

Kuroko breathed in deeply when Akashi entered him – making sure that he did not clench his body too much, as the fit was already tight enough as it was. No need to make it any worse.

Akashi could not keep his cool entirely, as the sensation was overwhelming on so many levels. He wanted to move so badly, that he unconsciously dug his fingers deeply into Kuroko's small hips – making the blue haired boy clench his teeth slightly in pain.

However, Kuroko was used to the pain. It was all the same. Soon enough the pain would mix with pleasure and it would be all good. Just a few more moments… He pushed slightly against Akashi – eager to receive the feeling of being whole and filled to the brim, now that the worst pain had dulled.

Akashi, not prepared for Kuroko's eagerness, had a groan forced from behind clenched teeth, when the blue haired boy pushed unexpectedly against him. He felt himself sink deeper into the warmth of the blue haired boy's body, and the last piece of self-restraint shattered with it.

He slowly pulled out of the warmth, only to plunge back in with newfound force – his hands grabbing tighter onto Kuroko's hips in the process.

A mix of a moan and a scream tore from Kuroko's throat, but it was quickly stifled by a strong hand.

"Tetsuya." Akashi spoke, as he found a steady rhythm to move inside of the blue haired boy's body "I agreed to make this official, but I would prefer it if the rest of our teams did not find out about it at this very moment."

Kuroko moaned against Akashi's hand, his breath hot and humid. He wanted to speak the captain's name. He wanted to scream it at the top of his lunges. He wanted this man to belong to him so badly, that the sex in itself could not truly satisfy him anymore.

He had the captain's body, that much was for sure, but he needed to have it all.

 _His all._

 _Would the captain really make it official? Could it be true?_

Akashi cursed to himself, as the gradual clenching of Kuroko's body made his thrusts grow more and more frantic. He inserted two fingers from the very same hand that previously had silenced the blue haired boy, into his warm mouth.

Kuroko eagerly took the fingers into his mouth when they were presented to him, licking and sucking the digits in appreciation of the intense pleasure Akashi was providing him with. He nibbled softly on Akashi's index finger, while the blue haired boy increasingly felt the need to fight against his legs giving out. To stand up and receive the rough thrusts of the Rakuzan captain was harder than any workout he had ever done before. Besides, Kuroko was not exactly someone who could boast of having a lot of stamina to begin with.

Akashi, being very observant by nature, noticed the slight buckle of Kuroko's knees, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Kuroko was taken completely by surprise when Akashi suddenly pulled out with no warning. The blue haired boy gasped deeply by the loss, and was just about to complain, when strong arms turned him around so they were facing each other. Kuroko looked questioningly at Akashi, but did not get to say anything before the captain's strong arms suddenly hoisted beneath Kuroko's legs - lifting him up against the cold surface of the locker, as if Kuroko's weight was nothing to him.

"I'll help you." Was all Akashi said before slowly re-entering Kuroko's warm body in the new position, using his strong arms to keep the blue haired boy in place against the locker.

A deep heart-felt moan played across the blue haired boy's lips when he once again was filled and his body enveloped the captain to his base. The pain melted into pleasure almost immediately.

Kuroko placed his arms around the captain's neck; ready to cling to him for all that he was worth and bury his face in the crook of his neck, but the blue haired boy stopped once hearing the red head's protesting words;

"Don't, I want to see your face."

Kuroko, not usually in any position to look at the captain while they had sex, managed to find the courage to gaze into those intense two-colored eyes. Upon seeing the other's gaze, Kuroko finally realized how deeply immersed the other was in the pleasures they shared. Even though he did not openly state it, Kuroko knew from Akashi's lustful gaze that he did indeed let some inner part of himself go, while they were together.

"Seijuro…" Kuroko mumbled, baffled by the sight he was presented with.

The other just smiled softly upon seeing those sky blue eyes once more. "That's better."

Kuroko leaned his body back so his naked back was pressing flush against the locker behind him, while Akashi started to thrust harshly into him once more, the firm grip around Kuroko's hips adding to the already mind-shattering pleasure. The new position hit a spot somewhere deep inside of Kuroko, which made his vision swim and his toes curl.

He bit his lip while feeling completely certain that if it continued, he would reach that sweet state of release once more.

Akashi, much like Kuroko, felt his muscles tense – both from the sheer weight of carrying Kuroko and thrusting into him at the same time, but most prominently from the sweet friction that made both of their releases approach hastily.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi groaned.

With a few more frantic thrusts, both of the young males reached their releases, and Kuroko felt how Akashi's body slumped forward though his arms were still holding him in place. Luckily. Otherwise he would have hit the floor hard.

Kuroko listened to the captain's shallow breaths, feeling blessed that he was one of the few people who had the privilege of seeing the captain in such an honest and vulnerable state.

He hoped Akashi had not been playing with him, when agreeing to making their relationship official in the heat of a moment.

Luckily, the blue haired phantom had nothing to worry about.

At least, not in the sense he had expected.

* * *

"Tetsuya and I have been having sex in this locker-room for the past couple of months."

Akashi's voice was relaxed and matter-of-factly, his eyes looking to the people facing him – searching for the over-the-top reaction he knew would come.

The full Seirin team stared at the Rakuzan captain – their jaws dropping to the floor and small incoherent noises leaving their mouths in disbelief. First, when the information had truly seeped through to their brains, and all members had had their time to gape at the indifferent Rakuzan captain, they all exclaimed together;

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

Akashi knew that this would happen, and he took all of the disbelief and all of the accusations with a cool attitude.

Because if Akashi could not successfully make the blue haired phantom happy… Then he would most definitely be the loser of the relationship.

And that, he could not bear.


End file.
